


5-Second Fairytales: Beauty and the Beast

by Angel_of_the_Axis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: And His Mother Loves Him Very Much, Curse Breaking, Enchantress Cursing People (GONE WRONG), Humorous Ending, I might consider making this a series, Love, The Prince Is Not an Orphan, only rated T for mild swearing, take that Walt Disney, this had me cackling for five whole minutes I'm so sleep-deprived, what even are these tags lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_the_Axis/pseuds/Angel_of_the_Axis
Summary: I've had this brewing in my mind for a while, but I finally got the courage to post! ANYWAYS!Ever wonder about why the loose wording of some of our favorite fairytale stories doesn't get exploited?Ever wonder what would've happened if the Beast's curse got broken much, much earlier?(I'm basing this off of the 1991 animated version, where the fate of the prince's parents is pretty ambiguous in the film, okay? okay)





	5-Second Fairytales: Beauty and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Let's assume for a moment, shall we? (I know I already stated right above this that the Beast won't be orphaned in this version, but please don't send me angry comments telling me about how I'm 'sorely misguided' and that 'the canon states' something else.) (In this version, the prince's name is Aimé.)

_Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young Prince lived in a shining castle._

_Although he had everything his heart desired, the Prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind._

_But then, one winter's night, an old beggar-woman came to the castle, and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold._

_Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the Prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful Enchantress._

_The Prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous Beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there._

_Ashamed of his monstrous form, the Beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21st year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return, by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time._

_... or so it should have gone, at least._

_The one thing the enchantress hadn't counted on was the boy's mother. She adored her only child, as upon his birth, she was told that it would be wise for her not to try and have another child. Thus, she spoiled him rotten, and in turn the boy loved his mother more than just about anyone in the world, coming second to, of course, himself._

* * *

She blinked when suddenly the transformation reversed. "Um..."

"What happened?" The ten-year-old prince asked, equally as shocked.

"I was... supposed to curse you, but..." She wracked her brain for answers with a frown on her face. "You were supposed to stay cursed until you found someone to love, and that someone had to love you in return."

All of a sudden, the front doors opened, and a cheery female voice exclaimed, "Aimé, sweetheart, Mama's home, and she brought _presents~_!"

The enchantress groaned, smacking her forehead with the palm of her hand. "Dammit, I was planning on this kid being an orphan. _Of course_ I hadn't counted on his mother."

Deciding to make a break for it before she was found, she eyed the kid prince with a warning look. "I'm gonna get out of here for now, but I'll be back."

With a flash of light, she was gone before the queen came in to smother her child with hugs and toys.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's that! Really short.
> 
> Absolutely let me know if you'd want me to do other fairytales and make it a series. And if you have any ideas for any other '5-second' stories, let me know about that too! I hope you liked it.


End file.
